


Ride With Me

by euphoric_vibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, tis just car sex because range rovers are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_vibes/pseuds/euphoric_vibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ fucked. Liam driving is not a thing he expected to be attracted to and he’s a little angry about it. Mostly at himself, but definitely at Liam too. So Louis has a bit of a foul attitude when they arrive at rehearsals, he’s sporting a semi and cursing the instructor who gave Liam a pass on his driving test. He wants to send the man an angry letter, or spread Liam out in the back of the Range Rover, he’s up for either one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lilo + Range Rover = Sex

“What’d you do, steal Niall’s Range?” are the first words from Louis when Liam steps out of the shiny silver Range Rover in Louis’ driveway.

“It’s not Niall’s.” Liam grins, stroking his hand over the door before he closes it. “It’s mine.”

Louis’ eyes widen in surprise, from the shock that Liam has bought a Range Rover, and from the small twitch of his cock as he watches Liam lean against the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Thought I’d drive us to rehearsals today?” Liam suggests.

Louis doesn’t really need to think about it. “Sure.”

~

Louis clearly made the wrong decision. The second he’s in the passenger side and watching Liam drive, he’s regretting the choice.

Louis never in a million years thought he’d find anyone _driving,_ sexy; but here he his, unable to look away from Liam, trying to subtly adjust himself without Liam noticing.

Liam who’s driving with one hand, leaning to the side with his elbow on the center console. Liam who’s reaching up every few minutes to fix his snapback, turning it to the side, and then forwards, and then to the side again before finally just flipping it backwards. Liam who’s singing along to the radio, and making his shoulders tense, shoulders that are on show thanks to the basketball jersey he’s wearing today.

Louis’ fucked. Liam driving is not a thing he expected to be attracted to and he’s a little angry about it. Mostly at himself, but definitely at Liam too. So Louis has a bit of a foul attitude when they arrive at rehearsals, he’s sporting a semi and cursing the instructor who gave Liam a pass on his driving test. He wants to send the man an angry letter, or spread Liam out in the back of the Range Rover, he’s up for either one.

Louis’ still foul for the rest of the morning, everyone’s caught on to his mood and they leave him alone for the most part. Everyone except for Liam that is. He corners Louis when they’re on a break for lunch.

“You’ve been weird all day.” Liam comments.

“I’m fine.” Louis answers, fiddling with his phone.

“You’re not, but, it’s alright if you don’t want to tell me.” Liam shrugs.

Louis hates the way Liam can so easily make him feel guilty.

“Will you stop being so put out with me if I take you to go get food?” Liam offers.

Louis decides that he‘s willing to accept food as a peace offering. But he’s still a bit begrudging as he follows Liam out to the lot. He slams the car door shut and flops against the seat.

“Louis, has the car done something to offend you?” Liam’s smiling at the way Louis is trying not to really touch anything, it’s the first time he’s seen Louis sit so still. “It’s just a car.”

“It’s not the car.” Louis replies.

When they come up to a stop, Liam tilts his head toward Louis giving him a confused look, and Louis wants to scream because he’s sure Liam doesn’t _need_ to be biting his lip like that.

“It’s you, in this car.” Louis admits, not at all happy about it.

“You don’t like me in this car?” Liam looks wounded, moving forward when the signal changes.

“I don’t like you in any car to be honest.” Louis rubs presses his palm to his forehead. “Gives me a headache.”

“My driving is a problem for you? That’s makes no sense.” Liam shakes his head.

“The way you look when you’re driving is a problem for me, huge fucking problem Payno.” Louis grumbles, shifting in his seat.

Liam catches the movement, and his eyes are drawn to the way Louis’ got his knees spread apart, Liam can tell he’s got his legs locked in that position. Liam also notices Louis’ hand pressing against his own abdomen, the movement Louis does when he’s hard and he’s trying his best not to touch himself because he either can’t, or just doesn’t want to.

It clicks together then, and he can’t help but let out a laugh. Louis’ attention snaps to him and he pulls his hand away from himself when he sees Liam looking.

“Fuck you Liam.” Louis spits.

“It’s alright Louis.” Liam’s still laughing. “Flattered actually.”

“I hate you so much right now. I never want to speak to you again. You’re an asshole.” Louis complains.

Liam torments Louis after that. All through the lunch Liam’s sure to touch him in some way, or make a show of touching himself. Louis feels it’s a personal attack the way Liam keeps crossing and uncrossing his arms and if Liam touches that snapback one more time Louis’ going to light it on fire.

He decides then he’s going to fight fire with fire.

“Would you fuck me in your car Li?”

He says it so softly and so casually that it makes Liam sputter over the sip of water he just took. He clears his throat and wipes his mouth before responding.

“Are you asking me to, or asking if I would?” Liam’s not going to back down.

“Maybe both.” Louis shrugs. “Would you?”

Liam doesn’t hesitate. “I would.”

Louis smiles, reaching over the table and circling Liam’s wrist with his fingers.

“In the back or front?” Louis presses on.

“Against it.” Liam responds.

Louis falters, the image of Liam pressing him against the door burning into his mind. He can feel his cock start to grow again.

“People would see.” Louis hates how hoarse his voice sounds already, this is his game, he’s not going to lose.

“I don’t care. You’re pretty when you’re taking my cock, maybe people should see.” Liam twists his hands around so that now he’s holding Louis’ wrists, putting the slightest pressure on them. “But if you really wanted, I could spread you out in the back of it.”

Louis swallows hard, because he was just messing around, he knows Liam is serious. Louis’ curious to know just how serious.

“What if I wanted to ride you in the front seat?”

“I always give you what you want, don’t I?” Liam raises an eyebrow, smirking at Louis.

“You do. Spoil me to be honest.” Louis stretches out his leg to hook his ankle around Liam’s.

“Not really spoiling if you deserve it yeah.” Liam smiles, he lets go one of Louis wrists to brush his fingers against the back of Louis’ hand. “Do you want to head back?”

“Sooner we get rehearsals over with, sooner we can get back home.” Louis reasons.

They’re quiet on the ride back to their rehearsal space. Liam keeps a hand on Louis’ thigh, rubbing circles every so often, it’s keeping Louis alert beneath his joggers; though he’s surprisingly not as jittery as he was before. He’s calm, as he usually is when he’s got Liam’s attention.

Liam’s only just a little disappointed when Louis gets out of the car when they’re parked back in the lot. He’s even more thrown off when Louis doesn’t even spare him a single look through the rest of the rehearsals. He sticks to Zayn’s side, and Liam feels a little bit jealous, abandoned almost. So it’s not a surprise at all when now it’s _Liam_ with a foul attitude towards Louis. The minute Louis notices it, he’s even more determined to ignore Liam.

The ride home is heavy, Liam’s not touching him now, and Louis is almost bouncing in his seat, so different from the air between them this morning. The second Liam pulls into Louis’ drive, and the gate closes, the car shut off, the tension breaks.

Louis is out of his seat and across the console into Liam’s lap, kissing him hard before Liam even blinks. It’s a physical reaction more than a mental one that Liam kisses Louis back. He’s still got his seatbelt fastened and the keys in the ignition but he’s only focused on Louis in his lap.

“Took you long enough.” Liam mutters, threading his fingers in Louis’ hair.

“It’s better when you’re not expecting it, isn’t it?” Louis smirks.

He reaches down to the controls that moves the seat and pulls the lever to make the back of the seat drop down so Liam’s reclining a bit.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Louis kisses along Liam’s jaw, slipping his hands under his jersey. “Pain in my ass.”

“You can mean that quite literally.” Liam smiles wide, adjusting Louis just right so he’s pressed against Louis’ ass.

“Shut up.” Louis pinches Liam’s nipples, making him let out a small yelp. “Smart ass.”

“Learned from the best.” Liam replies, leaning up to capture Louis’ lips.

Liam’s just okay with the kissing, feeling each other up, he figures Louis’ going to want to finish in the house. He’s not expecting Louis to slide out of his lap, into the floorboard between his legs. He’s both surprised and impressed that he’s able to fold that easily.

“Louis.”

He didn’t think Louis was serious about anything he’d said earlier. He was just playing along, thought Louis was joking. There was no joking about the way Louis was undoing Liam’s belt, pulling his jeans down to his knees.

“So much for having that new car smell yeah?” Louis eyes him. “Like the smell of us better.”

Louis palms him through his pants, he’s got Liam’s jersey bunched up around his stomach, licking along the lines of his abs.

“Louis we don’t have enough, room for this. Fuck.”

Louis gets his hand down Liam’s pants, fingers wrapping around his length, already fully hard.

“You don’t have to move Li, stay right there.” Louis says.

“Kay.” Liam breathes through his nose, hips raising up with Louis’ upstroke.

“Gonna blow you babe.” Louis rubs his other hand up Liam’s thigh, mouthing at the outline of Liam’s cock. “Then, you can have me anyway you want.”

“C’mon Lou.” Liam urges.

“Not even a please Liam? So rude.” Louis tightens his fist around Liam’s shaft.

“Please!” Liam cries out. “Please Louis.”

“Much better.” Louis nods. He pulls the waistband of Liam’s pants down, the head of Liam’s dick just peeking out. Louis gives it a few kitten licks before wrapping his lips around it, cheeks hallowing out before pulling off.

“Louis, babe don’t tease, not gonna make it.” Liam says.

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” Louis grins, wicked look in his eyes. “Maybe I shouldn’t let you come. Or make you come until you can’t anymore. Which one do you think would be worse?”

Louis doesn’t wait for an answer, instead tugging Liam’s pants down all so that Liam’s cock falls free. Louis takes him whole into his mouth, all the way until his nose is pressed against Liam’s skin. Louis swallows around him, making a humming noise at the back of his throat that makes Liam whimper and tug at the back of Louis’ hair.

Louis likes it, does it again so that Liam tugs harder, and then pulls back slowly before bobbing down again.

“So good babe, you’re so good, to me.” Liam eyes fall closed as he throws his head back.

Liam gets another hand into his hair, holding the back of Louis’ neck as he thrusts up, he feels himself hit the back of Louis’ throat; he doesn’t have to worry about Louis gagging around him, just revels in the feeling of the tightness as Louis contracts his throat around him.

Liam opens his eyes, finds Louis looking up at him. His eyes are beautiful, blown wide with pure fond but it’s also obscene the way his lips are stretched around Liam’s cock.

“Relax baby.” Liam strokes Louis’ jaw and down his throat. “Let me fuck your mouth.”

Louis does as Liam says, jaw going lax, hands coming up to settle on Liam’s waist.

Liam starts off slow, letting his hips rock forward gently, cock sliding in and out of Louis mouth. Liam pulls Louis off just until the tip of his cock is on Louis’ lips, circling Louis’ mouth with the head, smearing a bit of precome. Louis tries to take him down again but Liam pulls him back.

“You love this don’t you Lou. Letting me take your mouth.”

Louis makes a soft noise of approval, fingers digging into Liam’s hips. He allows Louis then to sink back around his mouth slowly.

“Such a good boy Lou.” Liam pets Liam’s hair back, picking up his pace now. He doesn’t want to go too hard on Louis, they do have another rehearsal tomorrow; but Liam can’t help himself, Louis feels too good around him, hot and wet and the vibrations from his humming.

Liam tugs Louis completely off of him before he comes, falling out of Louis’ mouth with a wet pop. Louis whines in protest, tries to follow but Liam holds him off.

“Not yet.” Liam breathes, he’s out of breath.

“Yeees.” Louis argues, pushing Liam’s hands away and wrapping his fingers around his length.

“Louis I don’t, not yet, don’t.” Liam hisses when Louis gets his lips on him again. “Please Lou, don’t.”

“Five minutes ago were you begging me for it.” Louis pushes Liam’s cock up, licking up the underside. “Now you’re begging me not to. Make up your mind.”

Louis gets a hand around him, wanking him while he kisses the base of Liam’s shaft, his thighs, teasing his balls. Liam’s flushed pink, cock head an angry red from the pressure Louis put on him.

“I wanna be inside you Lou.” Liam pushes him off one more time.

“Well you could’ve just said so.” Louis pushes himself up from between Liam’s legs, going back up to straddle Liam’s lap. “A bit hot down there.”

Louis has a sheen of sweat across his forehead, cheeks are flushed, and his lips are swollen. Liam can’t help but lean up and suck Louis’ lip into his mouth, hands tucking into the back of Louis’ joggers. Liam gets a handful of Louis’ ass, squeezing his cheeks as he presses up against him. Louis fumbles blindly in the cup holder for his wallet, once he’s got it in hand he pulls back from Liam’s kiss to open it.

“Don’t think either one of us fancied a walk into the house.” Louis pulls out a small packet of lube from his wallet.

“You carry that in your wallet?” Liam‘s find that suspicious. “That’s weird.”

“It’s not. It’s convenient obviously.” Louis huffs.

“Obviously.” Liam rolls his eyes.

“Don’t look so upset about it Payno.” Louis kisses him. “I’ve come prepared at all times.”

“Lucky I’d call it.” Liam says against his lips, taking the packet from him.

Louis shifts around and shimmies his joggers down just enough so he’s bare, (it’s a blessing and a curse to find that Louis has no pants on underneath) while Liam opens the packet, coating his fingers with the lube.

He reaches around behind Louis, using one hand to spread his cheeks while his lube covered fingers finds his hole. Louis lets out a small moan into Liam’s mouth as a finger presses against his hole. Liam circles his finger around before pressing gently against him, Louis breathes through his nose and relaxes his body, opening right up for him, Liam able to get a knuckle deep before he tightens around him.

“You’re always so tight Lou.” Liam bites at Louis’ jaw. “So eager for it at the same time too.”

Liam works him a bit with the one finger, Louis relaxing around him with every second while he rubs off against Liam’s stomach.

“Another.” Louis whispers to him, cupping the back of Liam’s neck, pressing his forehead to his.

Liam doesn’t pull out, just, pushes his index finger alongside his middle. Louis makes a choked off gasping noise as Liam opens him up with both fingers. Liam’s sure not to touch to make him come, just wants him to get ready, so he avoids pressing any deeper than he really needs to. Louis’ in danger of getting himself off though, rocking back on to Liam’s fingers is in turn rubbing both their cocks together.

“Going to ruin the leather if you keep that up Lou.”

“Fuck your leather.” Louis spits out.

“You kinda are.” Liam smiles. “You ready for me babe? Thought you wanted to ride my dick, not my fingers.”

“Can do both.” Louis preens. “Could probably suck your dick too if I tried hard enough.”

“Overachiever.” Liam pinches Louis’ ass. “One at a time you greedy fuck.”

“Just like it when I’m full with you Li.” Louis presses a long to kiss to Liam’s lips. “Give it to me babe.”

Liam pulls his fingers from Louis, using the rest of the lube in the packet to rub over his cock. Louis braces his hands on Liam’s chest, shifting his hips around until he finds Liam. He teases Louis a bit, rubbing the head of his cock between Louis cheeks, pressing it just barely against his hole. Louis arches his back into him, trying to press himself down on Liam’s dick but he moves away.

“Liam.” Louis whines, digging his fingers into his chest.

“Not even gonna say please?” Liam uses Louis’ own words against him.

“You fucker.” Louis finds Liam’s nipples through his shirt and twists them hard. “Please Liam, let me ride you.”

“Just had to ask.” Liam smirks, finally pressing inside Louis’ hole.

“Oh god.” Louis’ knees dig into the side of Liam’s hips, he never has the incentive to pull away from Liam, always, always goes towards him; pressing down against him as Liam presses up. It’s tight, burns just the way Louis likes and he’s rocking himself inch by inch down on Liam’s cock until he’s buried all the way, making Louis feel so full and stretched he can feel it in his stomach.

“There’s my boy.” Liam reaches up rubs his hands down Louis‘ shoulders, loving the look Louis gets on his face when he’s completely inside him. He already looks fucked out, pupils blown and Liam knows that he’s completely in charge of him. Louis will deny him nothing now. But it goes the same for Liam too, he lets Louis have whatever he wants, so it’s Louis that sets the pace. Louis who starts the slow rock against Liam.

“God I love you, but I fucking hate you.” Louis says through gritted teeth. “I hate you for this fucking car, why would you, fuck, Liam. Fuck.”

“Thought you’d like it babe.” Liam reaches for Louis’ hips but Louis slaps him away.

“No. No.” Louis takes Liam’s hands and makes him hold the back of his head rest, biceps bulging. Louis let’s out a whimper and fucks harder against Liam. “Stay there, don’t move them.”

“I can’t touch you?” Liam pouts and Louis wants to tear the lips off of his face.

“No, just, like that. Jesus.”

Liam doesn’t have much of a complaint if he’s honest. He’s completely fine watching Louis ride him, he does want to get his hand around Louis’ cock but he’s also fine with the feel of it rubbing against his belly too. If he can’t touch, he might as well talk.

“You feel so amazing Lou.” Liam tells him. “You’re so tight around me, so fucking hot. This whole thing is hot to be honest. You riding my dick in this car. It’s what you wanted since this morning huh?”

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, squeezes his knees around Liam as he moans out a yes.

“Yeah I know, you’ve been thinking about it all day.” Liam’s breath hitches when he feels Louis clench around him. “Now you’ve got it, you’ve got me babe. Cause I always give you what you want right?”

“Always.” Louis gasps.

“Yeah, and right now you want to come, you want to come don’t you Lou.”

“Not yet.” Louis breathes. He slows down, alternating from back and forth thrusts to side to side figures. “I want you to come first, want you to fill me up.”

Liam thrusts up into Louis, bringing his knees up to press against Louis’ back, Liam couldn’t care right now that he’s pressing his shoes into his leather seats. Liam can’t touch him right now but it doesn’t mean he’s completely useless.

Louis’ breath comes out in short pants, fringe sticking to his forehead from it being so warm in the car and both still fully dressed.

He fucks himself faster onto Liam’s cock, leaning over to balance himself on Liam’s shoulders.

“Hate this fucking hat.” Louis mutters, pushing the offending piece off Liam’s head.

“That’s terrible cause it’s yours.”

“I know, shit.” Louis tilts Liam’s head up, exposing is neck, he goes in for Liam’s birthmark, kissing and sucking over the spot to make it darker than it’s natural color. Louis’ cock is trapped between them now and every thrust against Liam is bringing him closer to his orgasm, but he wants Liam to get there first, and he knows the only way Liam can get there is to let him completely take him. “Follow me baby.”

Liam’s confused for a second, and then completely taken aback when Louis lifts off of him, tucking himself back into his joggers as he climbs in the back.

“What the fuck, Louis!” Liam turns to watch him fold the backseats down so the entire back is flat.

“Told me you were going to take me in the back yeah? Keep the word Payno.” Louis tells him.

Liam’s painfully hard, and he just watched his release climb in the backseat, he lets out a groan but follows him anyway.

“However you want me Li.”

Liam grins, crawling over Louis to kiss him. He pulls Louis’ shoes off, working his joggers down until they’re bunched up at his feet and Louis can toe them off the rest of the way. They have to break away from each other so that Liam can get Louis’ shirt over his head but as soon as it’s gone he attacks Louis’ lips, more intense than ever. He lets Liam coax him back until he’s flat on the floor.

Liam sits back on his haunches, looking down at his boy, naked and waiting for him. It’s like he was earlier, Louis is so quiet and so still because he’s got his attention.

“You’re so beautiful.” Liam tells him, lifting his jersey over his head and throwing it over his shoulder. “So, so gorgeous.”

Liam pushes Louis’ knees up, spreads them apart and leans it to place kisses all over Louis’ soft thighs, squeezing and biting them until Louis relaxes and lets them fall open. Liam teases, only kissing around Louis cock, never actually touching it, and kisses up Louis’ stomach and his chest till he reaches his lips.

“Turn over for me babe.” Liam whispers.

Louis scrambles to do so, because now he’s in that place where he _wants_ to give Liam anything what he wants, he goes compliant; lets Liam push his torso to the floor and raise his hip ups so his ass is up for Liam’s taking, and he does just that. Feels Liam pressing against his hole, feeling the burn a little more this time cause he’s gone just a bit dry. But then Liam’s pushing deep, holding Louis hips cause he’s trying to fuck back against him, wanting to take all of him. He can feel it in how hard Liam’s holding him that he’s not going to be gentle, and his cock twitches at the thought of it. Liam being rough with him, it’s the only time Liam’s ever using his full strength with him.

He’s expecting it, but it still knocks the breath out of him when Liam pulls out, only to slam back into him. Louis has nothing to grip on to so instead puts his palms flats against the car floor to brace himself when Liam does it again and again. But he’s loving it, and he’s trying to press back into Liam every time he pulls out and he’s thinking he’s sounding pretty pathetic with the way he’s whining Liam’s name and begging him to do it harder while Liam praises him.

His knees are burning, so are the palms of his hands and he’s sure he’s getting a bit of rub burn and that’s just even hotter to him. He feels the head of Liam’s cock hit that sensitive spot inside of him and he cries out, arms giving out on him as he falls flat to the floor. Liam wraps an arm around his middle to raise him back up and he feels like a rag doll, Liam fucking him until he can’t even support his own weight anymore. There’s nothing he loves more, letting Liam have him in any way knowing that he’s giving Liam the same pleasure, just slightly different.

Liam’s thrusts get sloppy, stuttering mixes between fast and shallow and long and deep. He drapes himself across Louis’ back, pushing a hand in his hair and kissing along the base of his neck. Liam tugs back on Louis’ hair, biting his shoulder as he gives one last thrust and comes deep inside of him. Liam rides it out, pushing Louis shoulders down as he fucks deep into him now, Louis’ whole body moving a few inches with every one.

Liam lets Louis’ lower half down gently on to the floor, still inside him, still rocking his hips, the obscene sound only accompanied by Louis’ soft whimpers.

Liam whispers I love you’s, paired with kisses all over Louis’ neck and shoulders, his hair is damp with sweat, and he’s shaking a bit. Liam pulls out of him and turns him over on to his back. His cock is swollen red, there’s patches of red also on Louis’ knees, looking a bit chafed. Liam will attend to that later, right now, he needs to make Louis come.

He swallows Louis’ cock down in one go, taking him down to the back of his throat before coming up again to swirl his tongue around the head. Louis lets out a sound that sort of sounds like a laugh mixed with a sob, followed by a gasp and his hands are trying to push Liam off. He’s so sensitive and he hasn’t even come yet, his cock hurts from the pressure of needing to release but at the same time he’s not sure if he could handle it.

Liam doesn’t seem to care. He licks and sucks and strokes at Louis’ cock until Louis’ tugging at his hair, telling him that he’s close. Liam decides to help it along even quicker, bringing his hand up and pressing his thumb against Louis’ rim that’s wet and messy with his own release. Louis gasps, hips jerking up at the feeling and then he’s coming down Liam’s throat, quick hot spurts that Liam swallows down with ease. Liam milks him until he’s completely finished and gone soft in his mouth before letting up.

He makes his way back up Louis’ body, they’re both out of breath and Louis is shaking. Liam cups Louis cheek and brings their lips together, kissing lazily until they’re both breathing properly and Louis is jelly in Liam’s arms. Liam still wants to touch him all over, soft strokes against his cheeks and his neck and down his sides. Liam finally slows down and nuzzles against Louis’ neck, but sucks a love bite into his skin.

“You’re crushing me.” Louis mutters when he can form a sentence, struggles to pull his joggers back up.

“You won’t die.” Liam assures him with a kiss to his shoulder.

“I can’t breathe, but I can’t move. And I can you feel you seeping out of me.”

Liam lets out a small chuckle at Louis‘ choice of words. “I can always lick you out.” Liam offers, half joking, half serious. Louis’ cock stirs either way. “Lick you clean until you’re coming all over again.”

“Liam shut up.” Louis breathes, but it’s shaky. “We need to shower.”

“Mmm.” Liam hums in a semi agreement. He wraps his arm around Louis’ middle and in a quick movement he’s got them turned over. Liam on the floor and Louis on top of him, legs slotted together.

“Shower and then find out what we want to do for dinner.” Louis muses, thumb stroking over Liam’s collar bone.

“I already told you what I wanted.” Liam growls, he gets his hand down the back of Louis’ joggers; fingers splaying out across Louis’ cheeks and pulling them apart. Liam strokes one finger across Louis’ crack. He’s still wet and Louis jumps, their cocks pressing together and stirring a bit with interest.

“Liam I can’t.” Louis shudders, mouth falling open and letting out a small moan as Liam continues to work his finger against him.

“I know you could.” Liam counters, nipping at Louis’ bottom lip. “You’re my boy and I know you’d take me again and again until you’re seeing stars.” Liam presses his finger knuckle deep inside of Louis and smiles at how Louis just opens up around him. “See.”

Louis’ feels like he’s overheating, not sure if he’s actually that hot or if Liam’s just so into his head that he can’t tell. All he knows is that his cock is growing hard again as Liam fingers him, his hole is still so slick with Liam’s orgasm and he’s trying not to be so desperate and fuck back on Liam’s finger.

“I know you’re sensitive baby.” Liam’s croons at him. “So we’ll wait.” he pulls his finger out and Louis sighs in relief, not aware of how raised his hips were until they’re pressing down against Liam’s. Silent tears are falling from Louis’ eyes but he’s not hurt at all. Just, overwhelmed, with how much he loves this man under him and how he’d do just about anything he wanted him to.

Louis doesn’t realize he said that out loud, but then Liam’s is kissing his lips and telling him that he loves him too.

Louis drifts off to sleep, though it’ probably not a good idea. They’re inside his gate but there’s quite a few people who can just drop by. He’s too content to be bothered to move.


End file.
